Teaching systems have been known which include multiple student response stations each of which allows a student to enter a response to oral or written multiple choice questions, the entered responses being coupled to an instructor's station for recording or to provide a visual indication thereof. Such known systems are limited in the number of students which may simultaneously use the system. That is, typically only a small number of students in one classroom may use the system at a given time. Further, if use of these known systems is desired in a number of classrooms, duplicate systems must be installed in each room with no central control or means to correlate student responses from all classrooms.